


Christmas with the whole family

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Christmas in Galar!!! Hop visits Victor and Gloria's house for Christmas... He hopes to spend time with his friendand have fun but a very stingy Bede makes this quite difficult.How to operate Ao3 on a tiny phone???? Also I am so bad at all this but...??
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 24





	Christmas with the whole family

**Author's Note:**

> First fic pls don't kill me :(((  
> But hope you enjoy it

"Hop! Where do you think you're going?"

Hop froze as he heard his mom call him. He was trying to sneak out of the house and hang out in the field with his friends. His mom was trying to get him to do all the house chores since Leon wasn't around.

"Oh... uh I'm just about to take a walk."

"Have you done all your chores?"

Hop cursed. He debated on the prospect of lying and getting off with for a few hours. He decided against it because his mom's fury was really not worth the risk.

"No..."

His mom poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Hop..."

Hop winced. He really didn't want his mom to start yelling at him. He would be stuck doing chores for the next few months. For the umpteenth time in a row he thought it was unfair that Leon got to go to Raihan's. He bet Leon didn't have to do dumb chores.

"I'm only going out for a bit. Mum please! I promise I'll be back home soon!"

His mother finally caved and she sighed  
"All right... But I want you home before dinner!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hop needs to chores :-((


End file.
